


fired for fuckin the robot pirate fox

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wow i cant believe you would do that</p>
            </blockquote>





	fired for fuckin the robot pirate fox

**Author's Note:**

> dont take this seriously pls its a joke

its ur first night at this fuckin spooky chuck e cheese robot knockoff pizza place that doesn't even have arcade games in it. You sit down in the nightguard area to start ur shift with ur silly tablet for lookin @ the cameras.  U were told that they move around at night,  but you figured that they didnt cause much trouble, rite??? NAH

as soon as u sit down to start ur shift, they started movin from the stage. you tried keepin track of the main 3, forgeting about pirates cove per usual cause u terrible a this job and prob gonna get killed in  seconds from now. when u finally check pirate cove, the curtains are fully open and you stat to panic,.... but u also  start to get aounsed.......... that obit has been getting on u nerves latel but u cant do anythin but find him sexy as hell. got damn...... ur all horny thinkin about him now. you see him runnin down he hallway, as you stick ur hands down u pants. he pops his head in and screeches, but not the normal sceech, this is one of terror. he see’s you spread out in such a lewd position as u try nd fix ur hot and bothered state. “why dont u come nd help me, mr priate??” you say to the fox. he stands there 4 a second frozen in silence. the room is silent apart from you, your squelching, and the fan. u want the pirate dic so much rn, you almost beg for it.

u smile slyly as you see pants drop from the animatronic’s legs and they walk closer to ou. his pirate dick out, with a claw on it, pumping it to get ready to reck ur asshole.

“bruh, reck me good” u say as u present ur assgole.

he rect ur asshole so good its like covered in black oil now like wow nice butthole covered in hot oil bruh/

good fucking job tho cause now ur fired


End file.
